Not Always So Nice
by NorthernMage
Summary: It wasn't something he could really control. Because honestly, if N could control exactly when he DIDN'T want to hear Pokemon's inner thoughts, he would have stopped listening when Pikachu asked to play with him at 2am a long time ago. Set during the anime while N is travelling with Ash, Iris and Cilan. Oneshot.


**So recently, my latest story (Not Over Yet, go check it out if you also like FTL, it's a Pokemon and FTL crossover) has been full of a lot of hurt/comfort moments.**

**To compensate, I wrote this fanfic, which, for anyone who's been reading Not Over Yet, is kind of relief from the feels so far. (Yup, so far. There's more moments coming.) These stories aren't connected, though. Completely different.**

**If you haven't read that though, this is a humour fic set during the anime. Late in the Team Plasma/N arc, there's a moment where it seems like N's ability to hear Pokemon is more of a subconscious thing, and he can't really control it.**

**A tired fanfic author...a possibly hilarious oneshot idea...**

**You can probably guess what happened.**

**Pikachu: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon.**

_General POV_

It was a clear night in Unova. Stars glittered in the sky, and the hotel was silent.

Ash, Iris and Cilan had been travelling to a Pokemon Centre only a day earlier, when on the way they had run into someone they had met on their way to a new Pokemon Gym: N.

After getting him to the Pokemon Centre, along with the Braviary he had been trying to protect, they had soon heard: N was trying to stop Team Plasma and free any of the Pokemon they'd abused.

What had then happened was a very eventful night.

It had consisted of Team Plasma following a tracker on Braviary to the Centre, N distracting them, and Ash, Iris and Cilan trying to get Braviary out of Team Plasma's reach.

Braviary had led them to N though, who had kind of needed a bit of help.

Long story short, Braviary had escaped from Team Plasma, N had had to go back to the Pokemon Centre and get some medical help and Ash had invited N to travel with them until they reached Driftveil City, where they'd part.

Exhausted, everyone had fallen asleep in their room in around five minutes, barely managing to get changed.

The sound of soft breathing filled the air. Given it was 2am, that wasn't surprising.

There was a tiny yawn from Pikachu, who had fallen asleep on Ash.

The little yellow Pokemon dropped out of the bed. Having had enough rest, (Pikachu was tiny, it didn't need a whole ton of sleep) it bounded over to Iris, who usually gave it enough attention.

Nudging Iris, it became clear she was fast asleep, and agitating Axew wasn't a good idea.

Frowning, it turned to Cilan, who was sleeping peacefully as well.

'Pika...' Pikachu mumbled sadly, looking around the room. Ash was asleep, Axew was guarding Iris, and Cilan gave Pikachu food so it didn't want to annoy Cilan.

Then it saw the temporary fourth member of their group.

A completely unsuspecting teenager with very messy green hair.

That's right, Pikachu was going to attempt to play with N at 2am.

Most would have thought he had at least deserved a good eight hours, especially given the fact he hadn't had any since the Braviary incident, but no.

Pikachu was wanting to play.

That overruled everything.

Rushing down to the fourth bed in the room, it jumped up onto N, who continued to remain unaware of what he was going to be forced to do.

Pikachu leaped up onto N's chest, blinking down at him. It rubbed it's nose in his hair, trying to wake his chosen playmate. 'Pika...'

_Zzzzz...zzzzzzz...zzzzz...Pikachu?_

_Play!_

_...huh?_

_Play N play!_

N groaned. It was _way_ too early for this, wasn't it?

_What time is it, Pikachu?_ Pikachu turned to look at the clock.

_There's a two, weird dots above each other, and then a zero, and another zero!_

There was a strange noise from the still injured and very sleepy teenager. It sounded similar to a Charizard waking up in the morning.

A grumpy Charizard.

_Pikachu, it's 2am._

_So?_

_Ugh, why do I even try to help Pokemon sometimes? _N thought to himself before replying to Pikachu.

_That's a time when people like to sleep._

_But I'm not people!_

_Yes, I understand that._

_Then... _Tears appeared in Pikachu's eyes._ Why won't you play?_

_BECAUSE NO._ N grabbed his pillow, and stuck his head underneath it. If there was any chance it would actually let the poor guy get some sleep...

_Because no what? _That was the final straw.

Now, N was probably one of, no, the _most_ dedicated person in the world towards making sure Pokemon weren't abused, and hated Team Plasma with a passion because of what they did.

However, right now a part of him, not a small part either...

Really really _really_ wanted to kick Pikachu hard so it would shut up.

Growling, and muttering certain insulting words, N sat up, very still.

_Pikachu. In the past two days, I have had no sleep ever since trying to stop Team Plasma from abusing Braviary more than it had already been._

_That night, I was hit three times by Pokemon attacks, all quite powerful. I also had to deal with Team Plasma, who were being...actually, I probably shouldn't teach you that word._

_I got way too close to passing out from those attacks. All I am now trying to do is get some sleep, as I _really struggle_ when I _don't have enough_._

_In the past week, I've had exactly SIX AND A HALF HOURS._

_...now shut up and let me sleep._

Pikachu stared as his chosen playmate slipped back under the covers, and glared at the yellow Pokemon one final time before rolling over and closing his eyes.

_Well,_ Pikachu thought.

_That was rude._


End file.
